LaReinaSevilla ValdézBlack
by LilianPearl
Summary: Prequel to The Birth Scar. Might help if you read this first... Maybe not. Whatever you feel is best.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters. **

'Lorena, my dear. I want you to come with us too.' Igor Karkaroff was speaking very fondly to a young teenager of about fourteen years.

'But, Headmaster, you have to be seventeen to enter.'

'We'll get around that my dear.' Karkaroff put an arm around her shoulder. 'You and Viktor are my best pupils. I just _have _to have you in the tournament… Now run along to your next class my darling.'

Lorena-Sevilla Valdéz-Black was a pureblood witch and she was just about to turn fourteen on Christmas day. Lorena had a small school bag, but she still carried a few books in her arms. Potions books. She had that class next and she was walking from one end of the dark castle to the other. Her boyfriend was Viktor Krum. Yes, that's right, Krum, the seeker. Played for his country that summer. Their relationship was kind of unusual. He seemed pretty into her, but she wasn't sure. Sometimes he'd be so distant towards her. She wouldn't be too surprised if he turned out to be cheating on her.

Lorena remembered back to when they'd be alone together. He'd hold her real close and tell her how much he loved her, in that really weird, but in her opinion, cute, accent. She could tell he was a bit of an ass, but he was really nice to her a lot of the time. Though Lorena was only thirteen at the moment, she was still in fourth year in Durmstrang. She had begun her education at the age of ten. Purely her fathers choice. But she didn't mind too much. She never liked it all that much at home anyway. Her father… He was a hard character to explain. He was nice… enough anyway. He just had a little fidelity problem as Lorena liked to put it.

Her mother had died when she was eight, leaving her father to marry his long-term girlfriend, who had already had one of his children. They were now unhappily married as her mother had once been to her father. History has quite a humorous way of repeating itself, she thought wryly to herself, when she witnessed her father and some dark haired woman, kissing on the living room couch when her step-mother was away visiting her parents or something. She didn't give a fuck. Mostly because she enjoyed seeing her step-mother suffer just like her mother had. It was what she deserved for breaking up the family.

So, the thirteen year-old Spanish witch, who attended Durmstrang lived with her Dad, step-mother and step-sister Ashley during the holidays. They had two houses in the south of Spain. That's how it had always been. Ever since Lorena was born, her father had two houses, one very luxurious looking town-house and the other, in more of a rural area… Lorena presumed it was only in a rural area as it wouldn't fit into a city. Her father was never a fan of the country-side. But he was a huge fan of gigantic houses. Lorena had a brother and sister, much too young to be affected so much by their mothers death…. Well, maybe they were, but they hid it very well. They didn't fly off the handle with their step-mother, they didn't smash glass doors if this… woman mentioned their mother in a cruel, merciless way.

'Papi, I don't _want _to do what she says. She's not my mother!' Lorena was forever yelling this at her father, but she didn't get much of a response. Lorena's life was much more complicated than what you'd initially think. So, she was rich. Her dad was, her mother was, even her step-mother had a huge fortune. Her father would reply to her, but not in English as she frequently spoke to him, but in Spanish. He would bark at her to speak her mother tongue. But she had her reasons to not speak Spanish. She was in fact, only half Spanish, her mother being English. From an English pure-blood family, just as mean and horrid as her fathers Spanish pure-blood family.

Though there were slight differences. One being her mother had been a very kind person. Unlike most of her family. Her uncle and mother were very close. But Lorena didn't know much about her uncle. Only what her mother had disclosed when she had been alive. Her mothers name was Sophie Hesper Black, the youngest child in her family. She had two older brothers, Regulus and Sirius. She adored her oldest brother Sirius. He took care of her at school and she just took care of him in general.

'Remember Lorena,' Sophie sat her daughter on her lap and said seriously, 'People may try to tell you things… Things about my brothers. And I just want you to remember, it's not true.'

'Tell me about them mummy, please.' The little blonde girl pleaded with her mother. The woman was tall and blonde, her hair was long and straight, whereas her daughters was wavy and ended in little ringlets. She had large brown eyes which were painted black, the darkness contrasted with the paleness of her skin beautifully.

Sophie Valdéz-Black knew what her daughter was talking about and she smiled fondly down at her. She wanted to hear the story of the Potters, Sirius, Remus and herself… Before things went bad as Lorena said rather cutely.

'Your Godparents, Lily and James were friends of mine and Sirius'. They had a son just five months before you were born.'

'And what's his name?'

Sophie laughed dotingly, her daughter knew everything by heart, she didn't need to be told, 'Harry. And what happened Lori?'

'His parents died.' Lorena mumbled sadly, 'I think that's horrible.'

'It is. Lord Voldemort murdered his parents and tried to kill him. He is the only person to have every survived the killing curse, _ever_. And he sent Lord Voldemort away, and saved lots of people. Including us.'

'Mummy?'

'Yes pet?'

'Why can't we go meet him?' Lorena questioned, 'You said you were friends. Why can't we see him? If he has no mummy and daddy now, shouldn't _we _take care of him?'

'That would be a very good idea Lorena. But he has his aunt and uncle to take care of him. And he doesn't know about magic now.'

'Mummy, Why did Lord Voldemort try to kill him?'

'People say it was because of your uncle Sirius, Lori. But don't believe a word they say. Your uncle was a great man. He would never betray his friends or his family.' Sophie looked her daughter in the eye, 'It's good to be a loyal person. Always be loyal to your friends Lorena.'

'I will mummy.'

Merlin, Lorena missed those days. Her mother was a huge comfort to her. Then at the age of eight, her mother had been taken away from her, leaving her to her depressed state, living practically alone in her huge house, with an unwanted step-mother and new step-siblings. Lorena had cried for Harry Potter before, but when her mother died, she cried even more. She now felt his pain, well half of it anyway. She really wanted to meet him and there was only two connections left; Remus Lupin and Penelope Manchester.

Lorena had met Remus on numerous occasions. Her mum and him had been friends. They met in London and spoke about their schooldays, about Lily, James and Sirius… And then about Harry. Whenever Harry was mentioned, Lorena would interrupt the conversation, asking why they couldn't take him back to Spain to live with them… She never remembered getting much of an answer. After her mother passed away, Lorena wrote to Remus Lupin. She wanted him to take her to see Harry Potter, but he always apologised, saying it would be impossible, he enclosed a knut or two in with the letter, which was completely pointless, a knut to the little girl was nothing. But she always expressed her thanks. Knowing that her mothers friend was doing it out of kindness. They stopped writing when Lorena started school at ten. She told him of her school and how enjoyable it was… And that was it.

Penelope Manchester was equally as useless, her aunt who lived in England. She responded to Lorena's letters, she sent birthday and Christmas presents, occasionally she would stop by for a visit. But it appeared no one could take Lorena to see Harry Potter. She blamed her father most of all. It was his fault. He had insisted on her going to Durmstrang. She wanted to go to Hogwarts. Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts. She'd never meet the Boy-Who-Lived at this stage.

When it came to school Lorena was pretty much okay. She was good at most of her subjects, but she found herself day-dreaming about her mother, the Potters and her uncle rather than doing much studying. When she wasn't doing either of those things, she would be with Viktor, possibly playing Quidditch. He even noticed, a lot of the time she seemed to be too busy day-dreaming, though he accepted it when the time when they would be leaving for Hogwarts began to approach. He was sure she was thinking of herself raising the Triwizard cup, but didn't bother explaining that she'd never make it into the tournament.

However, the Triwizard didn't even enter her mind. She was thinking of Hogwarts, where her mother had gone to school, of where Harry Potter was going to school…

'Who's blocking the door?' Someone muttered.

'Professor Karkaroff.' Another replied.

'Harry Potter is there!' A Durmstrang girl said rather excitedly from beside Lorena. Lorena immediately went on her tip-toes to look at him. She recognised him instantly, from the photos she had of his father… He looked exactly the same. He looked over, and momentarily caught her eye, then looked back at Karkaroff.

'Oh my God. It's Harry Potter!' The girl said again, nudging Lorena in the side, as if she hadn't seen him.

Lorena caught glances of him all through the next day when she was exploring the castle. She didn't know what came over her. She was never usually so shy. She should talk to him. Tell him about her and her mother, about Sirius and Remus… He didn't even appear to recognise her, which hurt her most of all. She knew of him, how come he didn't know of her? Surely he must know of Sirius, surely he must be speaking with him. Sirius was speaking with _her_.He had written to Carlos and Taina. But, if they _were _writing letters to each other, shouldn't her uncle have mentioned this to Harry? Sirius had spoken of Harry non stop to her. But he never mentioned that he had told Harry of her. Lorena just accepted it the way it was. Adults had reasons for doing things… Sirius never told her not to speak to Harry, but she still could never work up the courage to talk to him. Things were so complicated. It would take so long to explain. And she was sure it was not her duty to explain. Something happened during the first few days of her stay at Hogwarts. She came to the nasty realisation that she wasn't one of the most important people in the school, as she had once been in Durmstrang. Harry Potter came first, then the remainder of the nominated champions, and finally the pretty English girls seemed to be getting a lot of attention from her fellow Durmstrang classmates.

The picking of the champions Lorena wasn't in the slightest bit worried about. Igor Karkaroff had forced her to enter the tournament, but she never expected to be chosen. Not when it came to who she was up against, Viktor Krum. Her boyfriend was possibly more important and well-known than she was, and while she didn't care too much, she'd rather not give him the impression she even wanted to compete. Though the Triwizard would have really excited her. She never got to show off her ability to fight. It was always kept hidden in the walls of Durmstrang. The glory would be left to Viktor and Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore, the very old headmaster of Hogwarts school was standing at the top of the Great Hall, yelling. Before this, he gave off an air of incredible calmness. Lorena couldn't imagine him ever getting excited about anything. She was also sure he was the most intelligent man alive. When you saw, you could just tell he knew a lot. He repeated the name Harry Potter over and over, until finally a dark haired boy rose nervously from his seat. The Headmaster had just called out the third and final champion and everyone had gone quiet when they saw the Goblet of Fire turn a deep shade of red again… It wasn't finished. It was going to call out another name… But there were no more names. There were only three champions. What was going on?

'Harry Potter!'

As Harry walked slowly up the Great Hall, with people staring at him on either side, Lorena also glanced at his facial expression. She wasn't sure what to make of it. He seemed shocked… Nervous, worried. But in the back of her mind, she admired him. She had seen what had happened to the Weasley brothers. And _they _had only been a few months two young, whereas Harry was more like three years. What kind of magic must he have performed to actually succeed in getting his name in? Or perhaps, he, like her had the Headmaster do it… But somehow Lorena didn't see Dumbledore encouraging Harry to risk his oh so precious life for a few galleons. It was highly likely he paid an older boy a hell of a lot of gold to do it, or else, he could have possibly erased his memory after, just so the boy could rat on him.

Lorena had known the age for the Triwizard was seventeen, so she didn't believe she'd ever witness the famous Harry Potter battling dragons for survival. But she was quite glad she did. Lorena remained in the stands with a group of Durmstrang students and watched as each one finally attained the golden egg. Lorena watched her boyfriend who appeared to be a tiny dot to her. She could barely make out the name Krum on the back of his jersey. She watched as girls pointed down to him, giggling and admiring him… Wow, they looked like idiots, was the only thought going through Lorena's mind. She did get jealous a bit, but she learned to get over it and content herself with insulting them. Obviously, she thought Viktor did great, one of the Hogwarts champions, Diggory, he was good also. Fleur Delacour on the other hand, Lorena knew her. Their parents were… Friends, in a way. But Lorena wasn't all too impressed, she knew _she _could do a hell of a lot better. Harry Potter had definitely been the best. His flying kind of made Lorena a bit weak at the knees. She had never seen anyone so good before. Viktor was awful compared to him. Regardless of the fact he got the egg, Lorena was disappointed to see him dismount his broom. She probably could have watched his flying all day.

'Excuse me?' A guy moved forward towards her. She was sitting on one of the stone steps alone, having just left her best friend, Luisa, who was heading back to the ship. _She _had a boyfriend that actually wanted to spend time with her. Viktor was becoming more and more aggravated with her, she couldn't help him study for any upcoming tasks, she couldn't walk with him anywhere. He said he wanted to be alone to think, but Lorena had a sneaking feeling he wasn't doing any studying, or thinking. Just perving. As she sat on the stone step, looking out on the grounds, her blood red robes wrapped closely around her a boy came up. Eddie Carmichael, he introduced himself as. He was tall, with dark brown hair, quite handsome really. He had a few boys behind him, watching him, waiting for him to crash and burn.

'You'll never get her!'

'That's Krum's girlfriend.'

She could hear them muttering amongst themselves. But Eddie seemed very good at pretending they weren't there, and puffed his chest out arrogantly.

'What's your name?'

'Lorena Valdéz-Black.' She replied, watching their facial expressions as she did so. Their happy, carefree expression suddenly turned to a frown. She enjoyed the reaction she got out of people. Her accent truly amazed them.

'Sorry… You're from Durmstrang…' It sounded like a question.

Lorena thought it was obvious seeing as she had a Durmstrang uniform on, but decided to answer anyway, 'Yes, I am.'

'And, you're English?'

'Half English. Hence by double-barrelled name. Valdéz-Black.'

'Oh…' The boy returned to his usual grin, getting over the shock of her perfect English accent, 'Would you like to go to the ball with me?'

Lorena thought for a moment. She may as well. Viktor would probably have a date. And even if he didn't, which meant he wasn't going, she had the right to attend, didn't she? Knowing Viktor he could have decided to take the night off to study. Or whatever he was really doing.

'Yea, sure.' Lorena smiled, 'I'd love to.' She could hear the mutters of outrage from the boys friends. They clearly didn't think he was going to succeed. It was as if they had a bet on it, because soon she heard the jingling of gold. Eddie had agreed to meet Lorena in the entrance hall. She was slightly disappointed to not see Viktor anywhere. He definitely must be studying. Her friends looked warily at her as she got ready, putting on a beautiful diamond necklace which complimented her deep red ball gown. Honestly she wasn't too fussed over ball gowns, she would have preferred a mini dress, something she could jump around in, but if the rumours were true, and the Weird Sisters were tonight's entertainment, there wouldn't be much jumping anywhere, well, probably back to the Durmstrang ship. Luisa Luna did not walk with her boyfriend to the ball, she wanted to be there for Lorena.

'You shouldn't do this you know.' She warned, her Spanish accent thick.

'Yea, well. What else can I do? Stay in the ship with Krum snapping at me all the time? I swear he's cheating on me Lu-Lu.'

'I'll ask Fernán about him tonight, okay?' She had been going out with Fernán for as long as Lorena could remember. Usually people from the same country would stick together in school. So, it was pretty unusual when a young Spanish witch started hanging around with a Bulgarian seeker. Naturally, it couldn't have worked out… Why couldn't she have found herself a nice Spanish wizard like Fernán?

But there was no need for Luisa to find out anything, for Lorena did herself. When all the champions walked in there he was, first in queue with some girl… Wait, Lorena recognised that girl. She was a friend of Harry Potter. She had overheard them talking once, and she was sure the girls name was Hermione. Lorena didn't feel in anyway upset. She had prepared herself for this. She knew what he was doing, and studying was only an excuse. But as she watched them she felt a pang of jealousy. She knew he didn't love her, but did he have to make it so hard for her by picking someone so insanely pretty? Her skin was so beautiful. Naturally tanned. This annoyed Lorena most because Krum _knew _she hated her pale skin. This Hermione girl was also pretty tall, and thin. Her dress looked incredible on her… Lorena glanced at her date, Eddie, he was clapping, not paying much attention to her. He probably guessed that Krum and her just broke up. Eurgh, Krum. She hoped he failed this Tournament.

'Want to dance?' Eddie politely asked her. She had just finished the drink he brought her. She looked hesitantly at first, but then noticed Krum and Hermione, and nodded. She may as well just act like she's having a good time.

Overall, Eddie wasn't that bad once you got to know him. Lorena forgot all about Viktor Krum and Harry Potter when the ball came to a close. As she walked out with Eddie, she noticed Harry, sitting with his red-headed friend, looking as if they were having the worst day of their lives. She smiled at him, but he didn't notice. And she was glad he didn't. How odd would it have been to see a complete stranger smile as if they knew him?

'Noticed Potter, eh?' Eddie grinned slightly as he said this.

'Um… Yea. Well… I used to know him when he was younger.' She said vaguely, 'I don't think he remembers me now.'

'What happened?'

'I just moved away…' Lorena trailed off, not wanting to talk about this, 'Anyway, what about you? What house are you in? I only know the colours for Slytherin and Gryffindor… My mum used to go here and she told me some things. But I know very little about the place really.'

'Well, I'm in sixth year, Ravenclaw. Bronze and blue are our colours. And.' He leaned in a little closer to her, 'We're the best house. But you wouldn't want to let a Slytherin or a Gryffindor hear that!'

Lorena soon discovered that Eddie was just as good at other things as he was at talking. He was a very hands on type of person, but as long as she got to keep all her clothes on, she couldn't complain. Wasn't she moaning just a few weeks ago that no one paid any attention to her? Although she knew there was clearly a bet to see if Carmichael could sleep with her, she let his hands wander, only to disappoint him by pushing his hands away as they went to undo the back of her dress.

'Too fast?' He grinned feebly, as he tried to even out his breathing.

'Yea, kinda.' Lorena replied, rolling her eyes slightly, though it was obvious what he wanted from the beginning. But to her surprise he instantly backed off,

'Sorry, I just thought after Krum, you might need…' But he obviously didn't know what Lorena needed, and stopped talking so he could kiss her once again, this time, no hands roaming at the clasp of her dress.

Christmas passed and so did her birthday. She was now fourteen years old, and as she got older, she also got wiser. Krum no longer plagued her thoughts, and she was completely focused on Eddie. He was English. No longer would she have to decipher any unusual accent. She could just speak normally, as her mother thought her. Eddie took her around to the classrooms, explaining how classes at Hogwarts worked, and she was incredibly interested. She confided in him that she wanted to go to Hogwarts some day. He introduced her to all his friends and she spent the weekends playing Quidditch and soon, Harry Potter even left her memory. The only time she ever though about him again was during the last two tasks. She was so caught up in her new English boyfriend, she had time for little else. Though, with extreme satisfaction, she noticed Krum was slightly bitter. His new girlfriend was perfect for him, but he was unhappy at how fast Lorena moved on from the famous Quidditch player. Lorena, quite frankly, couldn't see anything incredibly spectacular about him. He wasn't in anyway attractive, and with a bit of practice, she could beat him at Quidditch. She didn't believe he had the intelligence to win the Triwizard.

Krum's performance in the second task was what she expected. Shoddy work, she could have done better. But what she was amazed at, was Harry Potter's poor performance. She thought he was clever to choose gillyweed, but how late he came back, made Lorena think he was slightly foolish. For someone who had the ruthlessness to enter the competition in the first place, he seemed to be loosing his nerve, or ability to think properly so it seemed. He waited for _all _the hostages to be collected. Why? Lorena would have loved to ask him. Was he really that stupid to think the Headmaster would let those poor people _die_? But, she left it to being under pressure.

The third task, clearly a surprise. Initially, Lorena was as clueless as the rest of the crowd. Harry came back, clutching the body of the other Hogwarts champion, Diggory. Lorena could see his girlfriend crying, being comforted by one of her friends. One of the professors, the crazy guy with the eye that constantly rolled to the back of his head, took Harry away from everyone. It was only a few days after, Lorena had said goodbye to Eddie, he told her to write and they kissed, she got a letter from her Uncle.

He told her the truth of what happened. And Lorena felt awfully sorry for him. She knew how it had looked from the stands. It was as if Harry had killed Diggory to get the cup. She knew that wasn't what happened, even as everyone yelled and pointed. She couldn't imagine Harry Potter killing someone. The year had passed without Lorena plucking up the courage to speak to Harry, and although she became distracted with Eddie, when it came to leave, she suddenly regretted not forcing herself to do anything. She watched Harry with his two friends. The girl, Hermione had just left Viktor and joined the two boys. They spoke and Lorena though about running up and telling him everything, until she heard her name being called.

'Lorena, vamos! Tenemos que irnos.' _Come on! We have to go. _Luisa was waving to her as her boyfriend, Fernán yelled. Karkaroff was gone. Fled the night of the final task. Lorena wondered what would become of their slightly depressing school. She hoped it would close, then as least her father would have to let her attend Hogwarts.

'Entonces?' _So? _Luisa grinned, abandoning her boyfriend and linking arms with Lorena, 'Qué va a pasar con usted y el señor Inglés?' _What's going to happen to you and Mr English?_

Lorena shrugged but smiled all the same, chancing a second glance back at the castle where Harry and his friends were standing. But they were gone when she turned around. 'Voy a mantenerse en contacto con él. Él es bueno.' _I'll keep in contact with him. He's nice._

Luisa smiled knowingly, not noticing Lorena's glances back at the castle. To her, Hogwarts was just a bit of fun for the year, and she was looking forward to getting back to normality. But to Lorena, she was leaving any sense of normality behind.

Although Lorena had been confined to summers in one of her two Spanish homes, she had taken a subscription out on the Daily Prophet. Just so she would have something to read in the English language. Since her mother died, she was always afraid she would just loose all her knowledge of the language. She knew it was silly, but sometimes, after having a very long conversation in Spanish, she had to practice her English accent in a whisper, to which her father always frowned. Rather than staying at home, Lorena spent her days with Luisa and Fernán. They took trips around all the beaches on the south coast of Spain and sometimes made trips to big cities in the north. Lorena got letter from Eddie, that was always a comfort. It was a comfort to just think of his accent. Luisa always nudged Lorena in the side, but Lorena tried not to acknowledge it. Luisa was sure there was something going _on_. However, Lorena knew there wasn't. The long distance would definitely not work, and his letters showed her that he had no interest in a relationship, and honestly she was thankful.

Luisa and Fernán travelled with Lorena during the summer. After the years events, Lorena wanted to do something with herself. She had money and a bit of fame in Spain, but she knew she wasn't happy and she was going to do something about it. She got a band together and they began to write music all summer. By the end of the summer the band that they had named Jerk-Off had received recognition throughout Spain and then America. It was a great feeling to Lorena to have achieved something on her own, even if it was only a small following of fans. During this summer of writing music and partying, Lorena met Enriqué Velázquez. A Spanish musician, searching for a band. She had no interest in his music, she thought it was dull, but none the less, he was very romantic and she didn't believe for a second he was using her to make himself famous. The summer passed and as Lorena gained more and more recognition throughout Europe, her father, Diego, believed it was best if she was taken from Durmstrang. At first, she was interested, leaving Durmstrang to go to Hogwarts was a dream of hers, she'd get to see her friend Eddie again.

'No, no, no. Por supuesto que no. Usted no va a ir cerca de ese lugar. España, creo. Que desea ser el mejor lugar para usted. Cerca de la casa.' _No, no, no. Of course not. You won't go near that place. Spain, I think. That'd be the best place for you. Close to home. _Diego said absentmindedly, preparing himself for a temper tantrum from his daughter.

'Pero papi, tú sabes que quiero ir a Hogwarts. Y ¿por qué quiero estar cerca de casa? Odio a casa.' _But daddy, you know I want to go to Hogwarts. And why would I want to be close to home? I hate home. _But it was no use, and Lorena knew it. She wouldn't be going to Durmstrang to where Luisa and Fernán were. She wouldn't be going to Hogwarts where Eddie was. Her fathers word was law. And she would be sent to an all-girl school in Spain.

It was completely unfair, Carlos got to stay in Durmstrang. Lorena was sure if Taina was in school she would have got to stay where she was. Why was it always _her _that her father tried to control. He was never in Spain anyway. He spent a lot of his time in Florida with his second wife, though Lorena did know he apparated back every now and then, to visit his girlfriend. A Spanish girl. And when Lorena said girl, she was spot on. She was only in her mid twenties. Though her grandparents would be proud, it was about time their pureblood son found a appropriate woman. A Spaniard, as well as a pureblood. It was only a matter of time before Diego and Meredith divorced, leaving him to remarry.

There was nothing but hardship for Lorena in her all-girl school. Quidditch wasn't allowed. It wasn't lady-like. Lorena hated this rule. Quidditch was important to her. She had never even went a week without playing, or flying. But flying was also forbidden. The girls were made do more ladylike things, like magical cooking, knitting, sewing. Frankly, it bored Lorena. She entertained herself by writing to Luisa, Fernán, Enriqué, Eddie and Sirius. Though she never really spoke about her new school. Especially not to Sirius. All they spoke of, was Harry Potter. Harry did this, Harry did that. Honestly, it was getting a bit wearing. So, Lorena made her letters to Sirius more few.

Diego wasn't prepared for his daughter's ability to cause mayhem when he sent her to a very posh school. He was called in to see the nuns practically every evening, and by Christmas, he had it. He was much too busy to have to deal with this everyday, at least at Durmstrang if she did something wrong they'd give her a detention, or a small dose of the cruciatus, depending on how serious the offence was, and send him a letter, to which he would sign and return.

'Bienvenido de nuevo! Tomó usted el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de ese lugar. Pensamos que eran más talentosos que eso!' _Welcome back! Took you long enough to be rid of that place. We thought you were more talented than that! _Fernán said as Luisa hugged her friend. It was after the Christmas holidays and Lorena had finally broke her father down. She was back at Durmstrang.

'Bueno, usted sabe mi padre. Si él tiene que verme todos los días algo tiene que ser cambiado ... Estoy contento de que vuelva a la normalidad ahora.' _Well, you know my dad. If he has to see me everyday then something has to be changed... I'm just glad it's back to normal now._

'Normal? Usted desea. Todo el mundo está hablando de usted. Incluso Krum viene solicitando para usted.' _Normal? You wish. Everyone is talking about you. Even Krum has been asking for you. _Luisa said, grinning. Lorena saw him every now and then, he acknowledged her, and that was a sign that that Hermione Granger had expressed mere feelings of friendship. Lorena didn't care. She liked Enriqué, despite his bad taste of music. During the holidays she would visit him, and some weekends. He took her places where she would never be able to go normally; nightclubs. Soon, it happened that Lorena didn't even need Enriqué to enter a nightclub, she was so well known she would just be let in. Spanish papers showed pictures of the young rockstar, articles explained her school life, her home life, her social life. And Lorena enjoyed it because she was different than her half-sister, Ashley. She had made her own name, her own money, whereas Ashley spent her parents money.

Then it actually happened, what Lorena had been waiting for for years, 'Papi, tío Sirius escribió para mí-' _Daddy, Uncle Sirius wrote to me-_

'Por lo tanto, no ha hecho que desde que escapó de Azkaban?' _So, hasn't he done that since he escaped from Azkaban?_

'Sí, pero él quiere venir y quedarse ... Puedo?' _Yea, but he wants me to come and stay... Can I? _Diego wasn't sure. He kept his mouth shut and his eyes averted from his daughter. She turned back to her letter and read on, carefully translating it in her mind to tell her father. 'Él quiere que Carlos y Taina para visitar también ... Sólo para el verano ... Papi ... Puedo ir a Hogwarts? Sería mucho más conveniente.' _He wants Carlos and Taina to visit too... Just for the summer... Daddy... Can I go to Hogwarts? It would be much more convenient._

They talked for days about it. Lorena would finish her education in Hogwarts if she wanted and she could stay with Black during the summer, but mid-term breaks would be spent in Spain. When Carlos and Taina found out about thi splan they were both livid. Carlos, because he didn't see why Lorena got to do something she wanted. But that was just him being a jealous brother. Taina on the other hand, she wanted to go too.

'Papi, por favor. Quiero ir también. Sólo para ver qué se siente. Si no me gusta que voy a ir a Durmstrang. Lo juro, papá.' _Daddy, please. I want to go too. Just to see what it's like. If I don't like it I'll go to Durmstrang. I swear, Dad._

Diego groaned, so did Carlos. Diego did not want his two daughters in Hogwarts. One was bad enough, but he came to learn that Lorena's eccentricities couldn't be helped. He'd just have to do his best with her. Taina, on the other hand, had much more potential. She didn't have her mothers English accent. She was much too young for her mother to teak her how to speak like that. Her skin and hair was dark, and she never insisted on eating 'bangers and mash' for dinner.

He gave in. He let Taina start her first year at Hogwarts. _This _was what Carlos didn't want. His two sisters were doing it, he'd be forced too.

'No, no voy a papá. No voy a Inglaterra, y no voy a esa escuela. Me gusta Durmstrang. Sólo porque Lorena es un monstruo y quiere copiar a mamá en todos los sentidos. Y entonces, Taina, que tiene que copiar Lorena. No explica por qué tengo que hacer algo que no quiero.' _No, I will not dad. I am not going to England, and I am not going to that school. I like Durmstrang. Just because Lorena is a freak and wants to copy mum in every way. And then, Taina, she has to copy Lorena. It doesn't explain why I have to do something I don't want to._ He was intent on fighting this with every bit of intelligence he possessed.

'Carlos, lo siento. Se le acaba de ser por un tiempo. Si realmente lo odio, puede dejar. No había mucho más fácil para mí y su Tío Black.' _Carlos, I'm sorry. It'll just be for a while. If you really hate it, you can leave. It'd be much easier for me and your uncle Black. _Nothing Carlos could say was going to change his father's mind, and he had to learn to deal with it. Lorena and Taina on the other hand, were excited. They began making plans to leave for England, packing their belongings. Lorena would finally meet Harry Potter…


End file.
